Marriage is a splendid institution and couples enjoy many exciting and cheerful moments leading to marriage. Events and occurrences that lead to divorce, on the other hand, often result in other types of experiences, often not as enjoyable as those leading to marriage. However, in some cases, even events leading to divorce are pleasant and enjoyable when the parties divorcing are in agreement and looking forward to what life has to offer after divorce.
Marriage is certainly a reality in the lives of most people. In many cases, divorce is also a reality. Because of these realities, marriage and divorce plays an important role in the lives of people and in the lives of their families. The present game and game board is designed to allow people of all ages to play a game whose focus is on the institution of marriage as well as the realities of divorce, and how events and circumstances impact marriage and divorce.